The Seraph's Asylum
by Scatter Plot
Summary: Jenova wants to awaken a deep power inside Aeris to weild as her own, but will this be her demise? How long can Sephiroth ignore the girl taking hold of his heart? And will he be able to cast her into the hands of death? Aersephrnplz r
1. Whim Of Fate Part One

**The Seraph's Asylum**

Neon Blue and Elebreth Silmaur

Neon's Notes: This fanfic is in dedication to our favorite author Solain Rhyo and her inspiring works. Although this hardly compares to hers, we would like to show her our appreciation and fandom With out her inspiration and support this fic would hardly be possible. If you haven't read her stories I demand you do so now!! LoL Keep writing Sol, we love you! Now on with the story...

****

**Chapter One: Whim of Fate**

Night had fallen over the city of Midgar. Though the city never slept, few dared step out onto the streets alone at night. People were wary of the the danger lurking in the streets at such an hour and for good reason.

The shroud of night was all he needed to cover him as crept just outside the walls of Midgar. His plans were to make his way past the gates and into Shinra Headquaters and retrieve the one who would seal the fate on the planet._ I'm coming...Mother_' he thought grinning to himself as he stepped out onto the clearing. Moonlight reflecting off his snow mane making it appear strikingly silver; noticable against the dark contrast of his surroundings.

He continued making his way along the wall and then stopped feeling a sharp prick of pain in the back of his neck followed by another just below his shoulder blade and then again in his right arm. Ripping the darts from his flesh he observed what appeared to be tranquilizers. Turning his head sharply he met his opposers.

"Damn, Turks," he breathed lightly.

His eyes scanned the six figures standing lightly on the wall, three of them reholstering their weapons. _When will they learn_ ' he smirked unsheathing his masumune. He dodge the rain of bullets that came toward him and brought down two of the adversaries with ease. He drew his attention the third unfortunate victim. Accepting her death, the Turk fufilled her duty sending a final dart into the right side of his neck just before meeting her end. The remaining three retreated quickly, unable to watch their comrades' ruthless slaughter.

He made his way through Midgar by roof top, keeping to the shadows. Passing over the city he caught a glimpse of a girl passing through the crowd below. His fiery emerald eyes studying her every move. He was unsure why the girl held his attention. She was simple girl selling flowers, which was in itself an oddity but not significant enought to draw him from the task at hand. He watched as she handed a white blossom to a small girl and offered her a cheerful smile. _The innocent will not last._ Yet as he watched he felt a perplexing bond to the chestnut haired flower girl.

Turning swiftly he felt a bit disoriented, but disregarded the feeling and continued along the heights of Midgar. His thoughts once again drifted to the flower girl, but he quickly pushed them aside and focused soley on the mission. He could feel the affects of the darts starting to sink in. Though it might slow him down it would not be by much. Nothing would stop him from reaching 'mother'. He proceded to jump a remarkable distance to the next rooftop. Upon landing barely on the edge, the support gave sharply due to the shift in weight. His slowed reaction time caused by the tranquilizers taking effect, he found he was unable to securely grasp the ledge and began spiraling down to the city street below.

_'What's happening'_ he thought to himself before violently meeting the surface.

Taking a fall from such a height and with the dosage of tranquilizers that had been administered would have kept any man down for months, if not killed them. He, however, was stirring in a little over twelve hours.

When he awoke he was met by the soft fragrance of flowers. Flowers...a scent that had not beheld his senses in years.

His lids raised slowly, cat-like pupils hazy and unfocused under dark lashes. His sight gradually cleared and he found himself lying on what appeared to be a church pew. He sat up quickly, causing a slight wave of nausea, but subsided momentarily. He took a moment to survey the church. The building was not anything extraordinary; a small wooden church worn from age it, but still held its purpose, although it looked as if it had been abandoned years ago. Light shined down from a broken stained glass window decipting an angel, wings spread and eyes closed on what remained of the glass. Under the window, the light settled around_ that_ girl. Yes, it was the very thing that had caused his plunge.

She was kneeled down at the small crack in the floor from which the flowers bloomed. Turning her head slightly she offered him a polite smile.

"You're awake," she greeted while rising and brushing stray traces of soil from her dress.

"Why did you bring me here?" he demanded coldly.

Suprised at his tone her smile quickly faded as she continued. "I couldn't just leave you in the middle of the street. You were unconscious when I found you," raising a slender finger she pointed to his brow," and bleeding."

A small groan of irritation escaped his throat as he unwound the bandage. "I assure you I needed no medical attention," he retorted tossing the bandage aside.

"I was only trying to-" her words were silenced by the icy metal of his sword against her throat.

Her eyes widened in shock and fear_, he's so fast._

"You," he sneered pressing the blade futher against her flesh," were the reason I fell."

"What do you mean?" she stuttered swallowing nervously causing the tip to pierce the thin layer of skin clothing her throat.

His gaze drifted down to the thin stream of crimson now flowing down her neck. He glanced back up to her face; her flushed cheeks and her once bright emerald eyes now a dark forsest green. They darted back and forth between the blade and his face, watching and waiting for him to make a move. His satisfaction grew, seeing her like this; trembling, helpless beneath him. Sheathing his sword he turned away.

"It's rare to see flowers grow in this city," his voice expressionless.

He could hear her collapse to her knees behind him breathing rapidly. His sinister smirk grew.

"Tell me," he said turning his head back to the shaking girl," do you believe yourself to be as innocent as these flowers."

"I'd like to," she whispered timidly.

"Turning on this heel he strode swiftly toward her. Kneeling down on a knee he roughly took her chin in his gloved hand, forcing her eyes to meet his own.

"Foolish girl," he said his eyes burning into hers," in a world so impure, you must sacrifice your own purity to gain what you desire."

His eyes brightened when her heard her whimper softly. His desire to rake the innocence that she held so dearly from her was overwhelming. Killing her, however, was beneath him. He refused to indulge in such a human desire._ To slaughter the innocent is a sin._

He stood quickly and she turned away, careful to keep her eyes to the ground. Turning briskly, his long coat whipping behind him he exited the church, but not before stopping abruptly at the door.

"You'd do well to remember that," he added disappearing through the doorway.

Still on her knees after her close encounter with death, the flower girl sat trembling. Staring toward the doorway in which he had left; eyes were wid, brimming with unshed tears. She hesitantly picked up a flower that he had crushed underfoot, caressing the petals lightly.

_Why did he spare me?_

Neon's notes: So how did you like it? Please review and let me know. I'm sorry to say that since there are two people working on this(myself writing and Elebreth revising) it will take a while for new chapters to be added.I promise to update as I often as I can.

Love You All

Drew Chan


	2. Whim Of Fate Part Two

**CHAPTER TWO: Whim Of Fate part two**

Days passed since her encounter with the mysterious stranger, but she had not forgotton how close she had come to death. Fate, however, seemed to have more in store for the simple flower girl; she was destined to meet a stranger of a different nature.

One evening while tending to her flowers she was startled by the sound of cracking and splitting wood from above. Alarmed she turned around only to find that a young, blonde haired man had fallen through the church's old decaying roof. Fortunately he had fallen safely onto her precious flower bed. He laid unmoving, face planted in the soil with particles of dust swirling about in the air where he had fallen.

"Are you alright?" she shouted rushing to his aid.

Bending down and touching his shoulder lightly she could hear a small groan escape the fallen man. Rising from the ground he began to whipe himself clean of the dirt and wood that had latched itself onto him. He appeared to have sustained no visible injuries, or at least nothing serious.

"I'm fine," he grunted brushing off his shoulders.

Peering up at the boys bizzare hairstyle, she couldn't help but notice its odd resemblence chocobo.

"That's good," she giggled," I'm Aeris Gainsborough, a flower girl from the slums."

"Cloud Strife, man for hire," he introduced himself with a warm smilem,his glowing sapphire eyes instantly caughting her off gaurd.

"You were in soldier?" she added.

"I used to be," he said looking away briefly. "How did you know that?" Cloud asked curiously raising an eyebrow.

Her expression turned solemn. "Your eyes," whispered kneeling down to nurse her crushed flowers. "You have the eyes of someone who's been exposed to Mako," she finished softly.

He looked at her temporarily before lowering himself to help her, "How did you get flowers to grow in Midgar?" he asked changing the subject."I thought the only plant life in this city was weeds."

"I think its because this is a holy place," she replied gazing dreamily around the vacant church. She smiled, "A little faith can go a long way."

"I'm sorry for crushing them," he apologized his head lowering slightly.

"It's okay, really! I'm much happier that you're not hurt, besides their pretty resilient."

Feeling an unexpected attraction to the golden haired ex-SOLDIER was beginning to make her feel light-headed and bubbly. It made her think of Zack, they seemed so much alike...

For the first time in days she had forgotten about her previous confrontation with the silver haired stranger. She felt no sense of danger and no need to look over her shoulder; safe. She decided that she would try to stay as close to Cloud as possible.

"I have an idea!" she announced cheerfully. "You did say you were a man for hire, right?"

Cloud nodded in response..

"I've had people whom have been chasing me ever since I was a little girl, and well..." she looked at him hopefully, "I'd like to hire you as my personal body gaurd, and as payment I'll agree to go on one date with you," she ended holding up a finger as emphasizes.

"I'd never turn down an opprotunity to protect a pretty girl, so it's a deal," he grinned.

Aeris could feel her cheeks go hot as she and Cloud shook hands, sealing their contract, but they were suddenly intterupted by some much unwanted company.

Standing casually in the door way of the building was a Turk accompanied by two Shinra soldiers, both aiming rifles at the unsuspecting pair. Cloud almost instinctively stood in front Aeris, sheilding her from the aggresors . He unsheathed the large buster sword that had been strapped to his back and took the defensive stance.

"What do you want?" he demanded.

The Turk grinned and signaled for the soldiers on either side of him to lower their weapons.

"Hand over the girl or we'll take her by force."

Aeris stepped from behind Cloud to better see the assaliants. Her eyes widened in recognition of the dark haired Turk before her.

"Tseng?"

His dark eyes flickered to hers, "It's been awhile Aeris."

Cloud looked at Aeris, "You know this guy?"

She gave a halfhearted laugh, "Tseng and I go way back." She whispered eyeing the Turk," I guess you could say we were even friends once."

"But those days have passed," Tseng retorted," I'm sorry, but I _will_ carry out my orders by any means possible." Removing his pistol from his coat he aimed it at the couple. " I will not repeat myself," he threatened, the soldiers on either side of him readying their rifles.

"You're going to regret making that decision," Cloud smiled just before lunging forward. Instantaneously he was under fire from both the soldiers. Dodging the bullets he barreted into the first soldier slamming him against a support beam, also knocking him unconcious.He turned to face the next victim, the soldier hesitated but it was already too late. Blocking the barrage of bullets with his sword Cloud took no extra time in making quick work of the final soldier. He was however, careful not to kill; not even he would leave such a impure stain on the grounds of a church. Feeling a sudden imense pain in his lower leg Cloud looked down to find a bullet had embedded itself deep within. A growing patch of crimson began to stain the dark fabric of his pants.

He turned around swiftly, finding Tseng with the barrell of his gun still smoking from the shot. Cloud glanced back at Aeris who had taken cover behind one of the overturned pews, her eyes wide with horror. Finding new strength in her he lunged at Tseng in a final effort to cripple the Turk, but to no avail. Pain lanced up his leg and he stumbled, now leaning on the massive sword for support. He struggled desperately to remain standing but was met by the warm metal of the freshly fired pistol against his forehead.

"Pathetic," Tseng hissed releasing slight pressure on the trigger.

"Stop!" Aeris cried rising up from the make shift sheild, her face wet with tears. The Turk looked up at her and smiled. "Let him go!" she demanded taking a step toward him.

"You're in no position to compromise, Aeris."

She paused shortly deep in thought...

"Spare him and I will follow you willingly to Shinra Headquaters," she said cautiously, "There you can do what you will with me, but don't harm Cloud, he was only trying to protect me. I can't stand to see anymore blood spilt."

He pondered over her words for a moment before lowering his weapong, but never taking his eyes off Cloud. Before the indjured bodygaurd could react Tseng removed a tazer from one of hid belt clips and pressed it to Cloud's neck putting him out cold.

Aeris rushing pass Tseng kneeled beside the fallen warrior. She brushed her fingertips lightly down the side of his cheek and over his smooth brow. Bending down she whispered softly into his ear, "Thank you for every thing. I hope to see you again soon."

Sweeping her dress off she stood to face Tseng. He bound her hands quickly and laid a hand on her shoulder almost reassuringly. Pulling a small cellular phone from his inner coat pocket he dialed a series of numbers.

"I've retrieved the Ancient, send reinforcements to take us HQ," he ended simply sliding the phone back into his pocket. Then he proceeded to lead her out of the deserted church. Her head hung low, Aeris could only peer grimly at the ground wondering what was to be come of her.

When Cloud Strife awoke a few hours later he found the place to be desolate. No sign of bodies, blood or any struggle, it was almost as if the fight he recalled never took place.

_Aeris..._

His eyes widened in complete understanding of the situation, Aeris had sacrificed herself for his sake. He had failed his position as her body gaurd, in fact she had saved him.

Using his sword as support he limped out of the church fighting desperately against the pain throbbing in his leg. He would recovr in a few hours with the help of healing materia.

He stopped briefly only to look up at the large sky scraper visible through the hole in the church roof which he had created. The fading light reflecting a bright gold on the windows of the Shinra building which towered over the city.

"I'll come for you, Aeris. I refuse to let them use and discard you like all the others," tightly gripping the handle of his sword," Besides what kind of person would I be if I didn't repay the favor," he completed with a smirk.

With one last look and new conviction he set out at a steady pace for Seventh Heaven Bar.

**A/N: **So sry that took so long guys. Neither one of us wanted to write it so we did it kinda of 50/50 and it ended up needing a ton of revising. It turned out better than I expected. The next couple chapters are gonna be a little tough but I hope you stick around bc this fic will be awesome I PROMISE. Chapter 3 is underway so hopefully it will be posted sometime later this week or early next.

Love you all

Drew Chan

-so whats to become of our beloved Aeris?

AND WHERE THE HELL IS MY SEPHY??!?!!


	3. Hostile Encounters

**A/N This chapter is rate 'R' because of violence and slight gore.**

**Chapter Three: Hostile Encounters**

A lone gaurd stood at his post at the entrance of the stairway. His head lolled forward slightly before jerking back suddenly. Cursing under his breath, he still had four more hours until his shift was over and here he was falling asleep on duty. He was unable to comprehend the need for gaurds at the stairways any how. Nothing could penetrate the security ShinRa had set up all over the building. He leaned back against the door, maybe just a little sleep wouldn't hurt...

Before he could close his eyes he heard someone climbing the stairway below him. Quickly he ran to the side and leaned over to get a good look at the on comer. But there was nothing, not a trace of anyone. _Some one must be playing me for a fool..._ He turned to walk back to the door but ill-fatedly walked into the blade of the masamune, his attacker thrusting the blade deeper within.

The guard choked, blood seeping from the corners of his lips. A thin river of crimson streamed down his chin trickling onto the lengthy blade impaled in his torso. His eyes started to glaze feeling the icy chill of death slowing taking hold. He took a final glimpse of his pale haired murder seconds before slipping off into darkness.

Removing his masamune from the collapsing corpse the assailant wasted no time in searching the body and salvaging his key card. With a single swipe the doors opened and he continued up the stairs with astonshing speed.

Upon arriving a large laboratory structure his face lit with a ghost of a smile. His eyes were vivid with anticipation as he reached his destination. Upon using the keycard that he recovered, he was able to enter undetected. The airtight door slid smoothly aside and he stepped through catiously. Seeing no one to hinder his mission, he proceeded without hesitation.

Treading carefully as not to disturb the peacefulness of the lab,he made his way through the dimly lit room. He paid no mind to the LCD lights that flickerd and monitored different devices used throughought the room. Lights reflected off test tubes of all shapes and sizes casting ribbons of light onto the surfaceTo the rights a large cat like creature raked its claws down the side of its glass prison. The intruder, however, remained focused on the large steel tank sitting in the far left of the room. Peering through the small, round, glass window he gazed in at the object he had been searching for. The grotesque figure was suspended in the middle of the tank by wires and tubes running through all parts of its twisted mass

'The body of Jenova'

Taking a step back he grinned in triumph before frocefully striking the tank with his blade. Streams of cooled gases and compressed air shot out from between the cracks of the shattered tank. The body of Jenova twitched and starting moving slowly, a writhing mass of tubes and wires dragging behind it as it moved facing her son.

'I've finally freed you mother, together we shall bring upon this planet its final condemnation'

Jenova's voice slithered into his mind, 'All in good time, but now the reunion awaits and I leave you here to seek revenge on the ShinRa. Kill the president and all who stand in and all who stand in you way.'

He smirked,'gladly.'

The body moved to turn away but suddenly froze as is if caught of gaurd by something.

'Mother?'

'Take the girl!' a voice commanded sharply with his head.

'What girl?' he thought turning to face the direction where Jenova now faced. His gaze drifted over to the familiar flower girl that had caused him so much trouble._Why is she here?_ She was huddled at the far end of the glass dome where she was being held captive, her knees pulled to her chest and eyes wide with fear and acknowledgement.

He chuckled darkly as if it were all a joke, 'She has no use to us, the weak are only a burden.'

Jenova jeered meanicingly 'You do not sense her aura, my son. Inside that girl resides a great power. What this power truly is I am uncertain but we shall weild it to our cause. It may very well be that the Cetra will play a deciding role in the planet's fate.' Finishing she severed her communication with her son and retreated to discover the location of her head.

He clenched his fist in frustration, the girl would only slow his progress. None the less he would not disobey mothers wishes.

He strode toward the glass container. Unsheathing his sword he thrust the hilt into the glass shattering it, falling in a sheet to the ground.

He took a step toward the girl, the glass that littered the floor crackling and breaking under his weight. His glowing eyes shifted downward settling upon the shuddering girl.

"Come," he ordered, his voice icy and impatient.

"I won't," she choked pressing herself against the back wall striving to put as much space between them as possible.

"Oh really?" he smirked at her trivial attempt to defy his will.

He directed his blade toward her putting the tip under her chin seeing her swallow hard. He tapped the blade three times against the under side of her throat making the point clear; she had no say in this decision.

Rising slowly, her knees shaking, she stood to meet her captor. She felt the sword drop away from her chin and she let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She took a hesitant step toward him, then another. The sound of crushing glass drowning out the faint sound of sirens which were giving warning of infiltration. Funny, those alarms would give her hope the maybe, somehow, someone would find her here and possibly imprison her again. She feared the man before her above all else, even the ShinRa.

She raised her head to look at him, shards of gleaming glass falling from her chestnut tresses. She struggled to calm her nerves, but found it nearly impossible under his close scrutiny. Never the less she refused to back down and kept eye contact with him until she was only a width away. Her body was trembling with trepidation and a sick anticipation of what was to become of her.

He grapsed her forearm forcibly leading her out of the labortory and up the seemingly endless stairway leading to the top of ShinRa Headquaters.

The pair made their way to the apex of the building without resistance; all gaurds had retreated to lower levels to look for intruders, leaving the president vunerable.

Using the keycard he had confinscated earlier, they took the elevator two floors up. The clean glass door slide aside revealing a large stainless steel door with the ShinRa logo in the center. He sneered and then turned to Aeris.

"Take cover when once we are inside."

She nodded somberly,to scared to do other wise.

He turned back to the door unsheathing his sword and with one strong kick the doors parted inwards and he was inside followed closely by Aeris.

Standing in the middle of a large conference room his eyes taking in the familiar office. To his suprise there were no Turks in sight. The president had a habit of dismissing them when night fell allowing him some privacy. His privacy, however, would be his folly. The president was busy at his desk writing on a legal document.

"What in gods name-" he said looking up at the former general. He was silent his mouth agape in disbelief as he grew pale.

The next instant he was on his feet running as fast as he could toward a pad of numbers that had been installed on the wall. In all his panic he tripped over his own feet and rolled to the ground.

The ShinRa president collapsed to his knees in utter anxiety. A faint smile of satisfaction played across the executioners face as he approached the plump, short statured man, bringing the blade to the man's throat. A cold sweat made the president's brow glisten as his beady eyes shifted from side to side praying for an escape.

"Sephiroth," he stammered," I thought you were dead."

"Lies!" shouted Sephiroth kicking and sending the round man flying across the room. "If you believed me dead I would not have been pursued by Turks!"

"Sephiroth...I," he groaned trying to raise his battered body from the floor. He coughed violently spattering blood across the carpeted floor.

"All ShinRa is good for is lies," Sephiroth scorned raising his masamune above his head preparing to slice the cringing man in two.

As he was preparing to strike a soft whimper from the back of the room made him freeze. His eyes narrowed at the president then he quickly turned to Aeris. The flower girl was hidden by the shadows cast in the far right corner of the room. She sat clutching her knees, rocking softly on her heels, unable to disguise her terror striken face.

"Close your eyes," he instructed returning his attention to the quivering man beneath him.

Aeris raised her shaking hands to her face trying ot shield her eyes from the morbid scene.

The sounds of tearing flesh pierced through the stifling air followed by screams of agony. They subsided momentarily as she heard the man begin to choke on his own blood. Then echoing through the empty room came the strident crack as Sephiroth broke the man's spine. A slight gush came as he removed his weapon from the limp carcass.

Aeris removed her hands from her face though her eyes remained shut. She lacked the courage to open her eyes and peer upon the distressing scene she knew was before her. A dream, it had to be. When she opened her eyes she would be at the church...

Her eyes slowly fluttered open and gazed upon Sephiroth. He stood over the fallen president, a look of disgust upon his face while cleaning traces of blood off his blade. It appeared as if killing the president was not even worth his time.

Aeris closed her eyes tightly in a desperate attempt to erase the lucid scene from memory. An ominous thought crossed her mind.

_Will I share the same fate?_

Her eyes rushed open once again at the sound of his dark voice. "Time to go."

Her mind instinctivly told her to run, but her feet remained cemented to the ground. She knew that to try to run from him was a futile effort. She had witnessed his inhuman speed and knew that running would only result in being caught and possibly being killed in the same fashion.

"Go," he demanded once more, gesturing toward the door. She hesitated and he grew impatient grabbing her arm he pulled to her feet. She exited and he followed closing the heavy doors behind him.

They made their way back down the building using the stairs which were rarely used and only in the case of an emergency. The stairs would help to avoid any aggresors or unwanted attetion that might delay them. The flower girl was also a becoming a burden, though she did not say a word he could tell she was exhausted from running and lack of sleep most likely due to the experimentations Hojo had conducted on her.

'A Cetra' his mother had said, the sworn enemy of Jenova, complete and total opposites. Yet his mother insisted on bringing her with him. Surely the power she possesed was one they could do without. Though one could never be to sure of himself, he would have to trust her judgement.

He increased his speed. Looking back at the girl he saw her stumble and fall in efforts to keep up with him. Releasing a low groan of irritation he grabbed her by the waist and unceremoniously threw her over his shoulder despite her protest. Without the girl to hold him back he took off down the stairs in a black-silver blur.

After getting over the initial shock, Aeris pounded her fist against Sephiroth's back.

"Put me down! This isn't how you treat a lady!" she cried.

" Would you prefer me to leave you here only to be found by a SOLDIER? You would be killed on sight as an accomplice. At least with me you'll live," he smiled malevolently, "for a while that is."

With that she silenced and allowed the stranger to carry the rest of the way down. Before she knew it they were out of the building. Sephiroth blended into the night keeping in the shadows and alleyways, using all means of stealth. Aeris looked up at the moon slowly sinking into the horizon.

_I wonder what he plans to do wtih me...._

A few hours after their escape, Cloud cautiously approached the laboratory. Seeing no signs of the gaurds or anyone for that matter he silently slipped into the darkened room. Following Cloud a young woman named Tifa looked around the lab with a puzzled expression.

"This is the only place not littered with bodies," she said suspiciously.

"Ya, kinda freaky," said a large man stepping on a test tube that had fallen unto the floor. Attatched to the man's arm was a large assault gun the he readied in case of an ambush.

"I'm sure that word got to the upper floors and they fled," replied Cloud who knew ShinRa better than anyone in the group. He began inspecting a jar containing a swirling green liquid. "There seems to be no sign of Aeris on this floor either," he added looking disappointed.

"Maybe they released her?" offered Tifa, "There seems to be no real sign of a struggle. Perhaps she never made it here at all."

"I'm a afraid you're mistaken, there was a girl being kept here recently," a bodiless voice rang.

The party turned looking for the source only to find a scarlet colored feline that paced within its glass cage.

"Who said that," demanded Barret looking around gun-arm raised.

The beast stopped in front of them, "I did," it replied.

"HOLY SHIT!" shouted Barret firing his weapon uncontrolably and shattering the glass tank.

The cat-like creature remained unscathed and exited through the opening.

"Thank you, I am in you debt," he said bowing slightly.

Barret stood in disbelief, but cloud stepped toward the specimen.

"Where did they take Aeris?"

The creature looked at him with a bright gold eye, "A man with silver hair, cloaked in black took her with him earlier this evening," he answered gracefully walking over the shattered glass pane. "The man freed her but then incompacitated her, taking her out of the lab quite hastily."

Cloud hesitated, deep in thought. (a/n: cloud deep in thought lmao!!)

"Can you show us?"

The feline jumped past them through the open door."Its the least I can do for freeing me. We have not been properly introduced, my name is Red XII."

Tifa laughed and scratched his head playfully, "Welcome to AVALANCHE Red, lead the way."

a/n: sry guys that felt like it took forever! groan sry about my slight cloud bashing up there but he's not my favorite charcter cough cough Anywho now that all this junk is out of the way we can get to the juicy stuff! On with the amore!


	4. Understanding

**The Seraph's Asylum**

Neon blue and Elbereth Silimaur

Neon's notes: This fanfic is dedicated to our favorite author Solain Rhyo and her inspiring works. Although this hardly compares to hers, we would like to show her our appreciation and fandom. Without her inspiration and support, this fic would hardly be possible. If you haven't read her stories I demand you to do so now!! LoL Keep writing Sol, we love you!!!

**Chapter 4: Understanding**

Leaving Midgar proved to be a difficult task in itself for Sephiroth. The flower girl slung over his shoulder was quickly becoming intolerable. She flailed her arms desperately, kicking, biting, and doing whatever she could to escape his grasp. But to no avail, the struggle only made him more irritable and attracted much unwanted attention to the pair as he carried her through the dark streets of Midgar.

"Put me down!"

Aeris yelled, her cry might as well been a siren in the almost silent night. He ducked into a dark alleyway and, enraged, he tossed her onto the ground. She let out a small 'ump' of surprise as she rolled onto the ground in front of him. He glared down at her while she tried regaining her composure.

"You bastard!" she hissed raising herself and standing unsteadily, "Have you no respect for anyone?"

"Tsk, tsk" he chuckled in a playful manner, "Such crude words from an innocent flower girl."

She stared spitefully at his mocking expression. She longed to strike that flawless face but thought better of it, something like that could easily result in a severe punishment for her or worse...

He looked down at her "Aren't you afraid of me?" he said. His jade colored eyes brightened with a sudden interest of the girls rebellious behavior.

"Afraid that I'll kill you like the rest?"

She swallowed, "Y-You would have done it by now." She whispered timidly as if now unsure of what he was capable of. "Or do you just plan to prolong my suffering by carting me off to some unknown place and then killing me."

He blinked but offered no other response. She dropped her gaze trying to think of a way that she could escape or maybe use her wit to get her out of this dilemma. Though deep inside she knew there was no point, whatever Sephiroth intended to do with her she would have to go along with, at least until she could discover some way out of the mess that she had found herself in.

"It matters not what you do to me." She said, pleased to hear her tone was resolute.

"Stupid girl, when we are done with you you'll wish you were dead." he retorted harshly, his eyes narrowing to mere slits.

"You monster!" she cried trying to control herself from quivering uncontrollably.

"I've had enough from you" he said coldly wrapping his hands tightly around her tender neck. Her eyes widened in fear '_he's really going to kill me' _she thought before passing out from lack of oxygen, her head lolling limply to the side. He released his hold and lifted her into his arms noting on how light she was in his grasp. He had no intention of killing her just yet he had only meant to put her out of consciousness for a few hours to gain a considerable lead to the ShinRa affiliates that would undoubtedly be sent out to capture him as well as the Cetra. Setting a brisk pace out of the allyway, he continued on to the outskirts of Midgar.

Shades of swirling green filled her vision, the planet she realized. The feeling she was experiencing all around her were the feelings of Gaea, the life-force of the planet that connected everything and everyone. She watched as the color in her vision suddenly turned a sickly purplish back haze it swirled in spiraling vortexes. Cries, all around her warning of some unseen danger. The air around her was filled with sorrow and an unsettling fear.

_Beware child,_

_The calamity of the skies is upon you,_

_Escape! _

_You are our only hope, do not lose faith child._

_Do not fail us Aeris..._

Aeris awoke in a cold sweat. She found herself cradled securely in the arms of her abductor. Sephiroth was running at a remarkable pace, his silver hair trailing behind him while piercing green eyes stayed fixated on the path ahead of him. The scenery around them was just a blur, the terrain blending into each other. His expressionless face told her that he had not yet noticed her stirring.

She sighed tying to calm the rapid pace at which her heart beat, driven by the fear. The planet had tried to warn her of a threat, she almost laughed; it seemed danger followed her wherever she went. Trying to escape at this point, she knew, was pointless; she would wait until the right opportunity presented itself before she would make any move to flee.

"Where are we?" she asked hoarsely, her throat still sore from where Sephiroth had choked her.

"Just outside of Kalm." he replied his gaze unmoving from the path ahead, seemingly unconcerned that she was awake.

"You can rest there while I replenish supplies. We have a lot of traveling to do." He said simply.

Dreading the thought of what was to come she acknowledged that there was nothing she could do to sway her fate at this point. She would have to worry about what would become of her when the time came. But for now she would sleep. Closing her eyes she rested her head against his chest listening to the steady beat of his heart. It gave her some comfort knowing that beneath his icy demeanor that Sephiroth was still only flesh and blood, as much a human as she was. With that thought to giving her some comfort, she found herself slowly drifting off to sleep.

Kalm appeared much as the name would lead you to believe; peaceful in every sense of the word. Residents strolled languidly through the cobblestone streets, pleasantly minding their own business. As the sun lifted up over the horizon alighting into a clear azure sky, shopkeepers busied themselves with opening their doors and greeting customers with a cheerful smile.

Sephiroth lowered Aeris helping her steady herself as they reached the gates of the town. Aeris gazed at the serene town with a cheerful smile. She felt comfortable here; this was a place where she could almost feel at ease under the circumstances. What she did not know was that this was the only comfort she would receive for quite some time.

He ushered her up into the town leading her to a small light-colored building with a fairly new sign hanging above the door stating the buildings obvious cause. _'Inn'. He_ pushed open the heavy oaken doors which chimed signaling his entrance. He immediately spotted the innkeeper at his desk looking up at him with a cheerful smile.

"Welcome", he greeted politely. "How long will you be staying?"

"One room. One night."

"Oh." Grinned the innkeeper leaning over the desk, "You two make such a great couple!" He winked at Sephiroth.

Aeris turned away in embarrassment, feeling her cheeks grow hot.

'Me and HIM.'

Sephiroth glared at the innkeeper silencing him from saying anything further.

The man paled slightly, "I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to--"

"Forget it." He said coldy.

"Right..." the man said still shaken "Your room is on the second floor, down the hall and to the left. Your room number is 77. Enjoy your stay!" he said handing the keys over to Sephiroth while he paid the man.

"Come girl." He said turning on his heel; she followed him slowly up the stairway to 'their' room.

The room was small and cozy, with crème colored walls trimmed with a soft blue. Oak furniture was placed around the room including a small dresser that held a vase full of fresh flowers. Glancing around, Aeris noticed there was only one bed.

Blushing she thought 'Did he really think us as a couple?'

Sephiroth paid no mind to the bed and finished ushering her in. She settled herself upon the soft mattress feeling it depress slightly under her weight. Smoothing the creases in her dress to occupy her hands, she watched as he turned once more to the door.

"Stay here", he ordered, his gloved hand resting on the door handle, "I'm going to get us some necessary supplies." He said slipping out the door closing it firmly behind him. Aeris didn't look up until she heard the door lock behind him leaving her alone in the room.

"Prisoner again" she sighed.

Removing her jacket and boots she fell back against the mattress reveling in the comfort it offered. The put her arms over her head stretching her cramped muscles, then relaxed. Her mind was caught in a torrent of questions about her situation, though one remained above the rest.

'Why did Sephiroth need her?'

The question had been bothering her since their escape from the ShinRa building. Why was she so relevant to his situation that he would go out of his way to bring her with him? Something was amiss about this whole situation. Maybe she would confront him about it later, she might as well give it a shot...

Sitting up slowly, she stepped up to the window and placed her hand upon the smooth glass. Her breath misted over the clear surface as she watched a young couple stroll hand in hand through the streets below.

"I wish Cloud were here." She whispered to herself wondering where the spiky haired man was right now. In her short time in meeting with him, she had found herself thinking about Cloud a great deal. His easy-outgoing personality made her feel like she'd known him for all his life and the memory of his infectious smile made her giddy inside. Even thinking about him made her feel a little lightheaded. She sighed, he'd probably forgotten all about her by now...

Hours passed and Aeris found herself thinking that she would be left to rot in that hotel room. A part of her longed to be back at the laboratory along with the crazy professor with hopes that Cloud would fulfill his duties as her body guard and come rescue her. She knew, however, that no one could touch her much less save her as long as she was held captive by _him._

She ran her fingers through her hair and decided to take a hot shower to clear her thoughts and relive some of the stress that now lay heavily upon her. Closing the bathroom door securely behind her she unbuttoned her soft pink dress sliding it off her shoulders until it lay pooled around her ankles. The warm water soothed her sore muscles and bruises that formed from where Sephiroth had treated her roughly. She scrubbed at some of the dirt that clung to her cleaning herself thoroughly until she felt satisfied.

She exited the shower and dried herself off with one of the fragranced hotel towels before ringing out excess water from her hair. She slipped her dress on and buttoned all but the top two buttons which she let hang loose around her form.

Upon exiting the bathroom, she was unexpectedly met by Sephiroth who was sitting on the bed equipping materia to a long metal staff. An unexpected smile graced her features for it was good to see another familiar face after being alone all day, even his. Disgusted in herself for having such thoughts, she quickly discontinued it hoping that he hadn't caught sight of her.

"I bought you this", he stated sliding the last glowing orb into the empty slot located near the handle. "It's not much, but it will aid you in defending yourself if the situation requires it."

She said nothing as she walked over to the window catching the last glimpse of the sun before it disappeared under the horizon. Her eyes taking in the last rays of light that ran in pink and orange ribbons across the sky. Sephiroth eyed her with interest.

"Distressed at your hopeless situation, girl?" he chuckled, "You should be."

She turned facing him, "Do you always have to be so cruel about everything?"

He threw his head back and laughed. A cold, empty laugh that was exceedingly unpleasant. She cringed at the sound, it terrified her. Rising abruptly, he followed her up to the window using both hands placed against the glass on either side of her to keep her from running. He leaned his head down placing his lips inches from her ear. His hot breath felt against her the side of her face and the back of her neck made her unconsciously shiver and she hated herself for it.

"You'll thank me one day", he said his sultry voice echoed in her ear.

A wicked smile flashed across his face as a devious thought entered his mind.

She was here. Alone, with him. An attractive girl he had to admit, so why not use it to his advantage?

His hands wrapped securely around her waist pulling him to her in a sudden movement. Alarmed at the sudden physical contact, she turned violently to face him their noses almost touching. She turned her face the other way avoiding his gaze.

"Get you hands off me," she hissed

He grinned "Who's going to stop me?"

Despite her self control she let out a small whimper in fear. Her heart beat a little faster than she would have like to admit and she swallowed nervously. She realized then how very vulnerable she was right now. He could easily take advantage of her, though she prayed to the Gods that they would have mercy on her. Mustering her courage and strength she managed to forcefully push Sephiroth away from her. Caught off guard at her sudden rebellion, he was forced back a few steps.

His lips turned up into feral grin, "What's wrong?" he teased, "Don't you find me attractive?"

"I have morals, not to mention enough decency not to try and use someone in like that" She said eyeing him.

He lifted his hands in sign of surrender "I respect that" he laughed. Then took a step toward her tracing one finger down the side of her cheek,

"Although it would have been fun." he teased.

Aeris's blood began to boil as she glared angrily at the man standing before her now. Cocky bastard, why did he continue to mock her so? He made her feel worthless, as if she was only there for his amusement. She would not let herself be used merely as a pawn for the games he was playing. He was an inhuman monster and she despised him.

He removed his hand from her face, "Go to sleep now princess, you'll need it." he said, a familiar smirk on his face.

Aeris looked around the small room, specifically the single bed. Did she expect them to be sleeping together? Not if she could help it.

"You take the bed," he answered the question as if he felt the unease of the question on her expression.

"Where will you sleep?" she asked questioningly.

He leaned back against the wall, "I'll rest here by the door." He said simply.

"Why do I get the bed?"

"Are you complaining about it?"

"No, no it's just, well.... forget it."

Sephiroth glanced at her from the corner of his eye, his lips turned upward in amusement. Almost a real smile.

"You told me in the ShinRa building that I did not know how to treat a lady, remember?"

"Yes..." She glanced at him suspiciously.

"Do you still think the same of me now?"

"....."

She didn't reply. The thought of him offering her anything remotely close to common courtesy was unlike him. Or so she thought, though she barely knew him she could tell that he did not offer this kind of generosity on a regular basis. She decided it was best just not to say anything.

Turning off the lights Aeris removed her boots and crawled into bed, content to lie languidly in the soft bed sheets. Although her body was heavy with exhaustion, sleep did not come like she would have hoped. Too many unanswered questions were running through her mind for her to be drifting off. She tossed and turned in the midst of her thoughts unable to find the comforts of oblivion. It proved to be a futile effort in clearing her conscience. Her uneasiness was beginning to gnaw away at her.

"You really should sleep." Sephiroth said interrupting her thoughts.

Aeris sat up on the bed the blanket gathering around her waist, "Why aren't _you_ asleep?"

"Unlike you I can go days without rest. I don't sleep much anymore." He replied solemnly. He opened his eyes to look at her, moonlight reflecting off his glowing irises. His eyes searching her face for something written in her expression.

"Something seems to be troubling you." He continued.

She hesitated, pondering whether or not she should answer him. She desperately wanted to know why she was being taken and for what purpose, but she did not wish to provoke his anger with meaningless questions.

"I was thinking back to the lab, I—you have no idea how awful it is there." She lied trying to change the subject.

His expression hardened, and his eyes grew cold. "You would be surprised at how much I _do _know. You do not yet understand true pain."

Her eyes widened. Did that mean Sephiroth had at one time held captive by the ShinRa? For what purpose she could not even imagine. Maybe she and him were not so different as she had originally thought.

"You were also an experiment?" she asked hesitantly.

He gazed at her sharply, his eyes burning with an intensity that startled her. "My past is of no concern to you." he spat.

She slid from the comfort of the warm sheets into the cool night air. Her feet landing lightly on the chill hardwood floorboards. Without a sound she cautiously approached him, one foot after another.

"Sephiroth..." the girl whispered, but he did not reply. She stopped when she stood mere inches away from him."I really think that deep down you realize that you are as much a human as I am. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pried." she said lowering her eyes to the floor.

Sephiroth gazed at her "Stupid girl, I'm beyond human, perfected. The ShinRa made certain of that." He added venomously.

'I am not restrained by petty human emotions; feeling will only make you weak.' He thought to himself closing his eyes.

Something in his tone made her pity for the man standing before her. The fact that he had given up on his humanity. He was willing to sacrifice his emotions to make him into the ultimate killing machine. It moved her, and with a hopeful look in her eye she reached out a trembling hand to caress his face.

As soon as he felt her touch his eyes shot open and he reached out snatching her wrist.

"Don't _ever_ touch me!" he said tightening his grip on her arm.

"You're hurting me.", she whined eyes becoming glassy with unshed tears. She winced at the increase in pressure.

His eyes narrowed, his gaze penetrating. Closing his eyes once again, he released his hold. She stumbled back rubbing her wrist trying to ease the pain. She looked over at him. He seemed unaffected by the distress he had caused her, still leaning comfortably against the wall.

"Leave me." He said quietly

She did not wait to comply, walking over to the bed she pulled back the blankets and covered herself once again. Turning away from him she closed her eyes, a single tear escaping down her cheek. Not out of fear, but out of understanding. Needless to say she had little trouble falling asleep and did not stir again until morning.

Elbereth's notes: Sorry for making you wait so long. I got to write most of this chapter so that might've been the problem. Not my fault I'm not as talented as Neon throws neon envious glance. Anyway this looks like one of our longest chapters yet. Hope you enjoyed it!

Love you all!

Amber-chan


	5. Heart Of The Serpant

**Chapter 5: Heart of the Serpant**

Aeris awoke rejouvenated. The sun was just beginning to rise over the horizon paling the sky around it with its radiance. Despite the beautiful weather she had nothing to be joyous about.

Yawning she rubbed her bleary eyes and gazed around the room. Faint rays of light poured in through the sheer curtains swaying gentle in the morning breeze. To no suprise, her sight settled on the former general checking his supplies and running a smooth hand over his gleaming masamune. He glanced at her briefly and continued his work.

"Prepare to leave," ordered Sephiroth sheathing the freshly polished sword then strapping it securely to his back.

"Good morning to you too," she mumbled quietly to herself while sliding out from under the sheets. She sat up leaning on the headboard as he finished. She shivered slightly in the morning chill.

"I'll be waiting downstairs when you finish, do not tarry?" he added tossing a black satchel over his shoulder. He glanced back at her one last time before exiting, closing the door silently behind him.

" I don't know what's colder, " she said to herself sliding herjacket over her arms, "the weather or his attitude." She stood infront of the mirror and brushed out the knots adornign her chestnut locks. Tying up her hair in its usual briad along with her materia. Putting down the brush on the counter top, she looked her self over.

Luckly her appearance showed only the minimum of the struggles she had endured for the past few days. Had it only been a couple days since her first in encounter with the silver-haired man, since she was whisked away by a cold blooded killer. She ran her fingers down her neck wincing slightly at her own touch. A large purplish bruise had formed where Sephiroth had nearly choked her to death. Perhaps, it would have been better if had finished the job.

She shook her head at such nonsense. No, she refused to give up so easily and prove to Sephiroth that she was as weak as he believed. No, she would never allow him that satisfaction. Too many lives depended on her decisions, it was her duty as a Cetra not to do anything irrational.

She was halfway down the staircase when she realized that she had forgotten her new weapon. Slapping herself mentally, she went back to the room retrieving the staff from its post by the wall.She twirled it around a few times experimentally, amazed at how light and well crafted it was._ It must have been expensive._ Examing the materia already equipped, she squinted trying to see what varieties were there, suprised to find them all mastered. She knew these were very hard to come by. Grasping her new weapon firmly she rushed down to join Sephiroth.

Down stairs the said swordsman grew more impatient and annoyed with each passing second._ What's keeping her?_ He continued to ignore the inn keepers rants on how 'love was in the air'. _Idiot._

Much to his relief Aeris finally decended down the staircase, staff in hand. She approached him warily as if he might strike her at anymoment for her delay. Taking note, Sephiroth merely smirked at the girl's skittishness.

"Let's go," he said before she had a chance to oppose. She sighed and obeyed, following him wordlessly out of the inn. The keeper looked out after them shaking his head,"An odd couple indeed," he chuckled to himself.

Wasting no further time they made their way out of the peaceful town of Kalm; their hasty pace rendering it as only a speck on the hoizon to their backs. Plains of rolling hills and seas of grass stretched out for miles. Large platues and mountains slowly rose in the distance.

Aeris drank in all the enjoyment of her surroundings. She loved how the wind played gently with her hair and the sun's comforting warmth on her back. It could almost make her forget about her hopeless situation, but the man striding infront of her remained as solid reminder. Everything here was lively and free, unlike inside the morbid, lifeless walls of Midgar. Closing her eyes, leaning her head back slightly she allowed herself to become absorbed...

Her comfort, however, was short lived as Sephiroth interrupted her thoughts.

"I can't carry you the entire way, you have to learn to keep up. Don't let yourself fall behind again," he said, seeing how she had managed to put a fair distance between them. She slowly opened her eyes feeling her solace fade as she looked upon her captor. He stood impatiently as she walked over beside him and continued their trek.

"I'm sorry," she whispered apologetically, "but I've never been outside Midgar before and this place is so lively and beautiful."

"You certainly need to get out more if you believe lifes meaning is found in a field of flowers," he replied icly.

"And exactly where do you find meaning?" she retorted.

His gaze remained unmoving" I do not need to search for my purpose," he said cooly," I create my own. Now unless you have made your last wishes I suggest your mouth remain sealed for the remainder of the journey...or else I will relieve you of it."

She fell silent needing no further warnings. Sephiroth was someone who's threats were not taken lightly.

As they continued into rougher terrain Aeris began to struggle to keep up with the generals lengthy strides. They had been traveling for most of the day, not even stopping to take a rest. Sephiroth's endurance was unbelievable and he showed no signs of slowing. Refusing to complain she gritted her teeth and ignored the stomach cramp she had gained from strenous walking. She didn't want to hear him lecture her on her own weakness. His pity was unwelcome, if he had any.

Enamored with her own thoughts she didn't notice that Sephiroth had stopped sharply infront of her causing her to walk straight into his back. She backed up quickly, stumbling backwards using her staff for balance.

She looked up at him for an explanation of why they had stopped, but he was oblivious. He stared at the distance infront of them. Following his gaze her sights rested upon the object obtaining his attention. A large creature was making its way toward the pair, powerful leaps bringing it closer by the second. He started to unsheathe his sword, but stepped infront of him causing him to pause.

"Out of my way, girl," he said sharply.

"I want to handle this myself," she said shly turning to face the oncoming foe.

"Be my guest," he laughed stepping aside to watch amusedly.

He stood on gaurd ready to rush in and save the girl the instant she faltered.

The beast was closing in almost 50 yards away. The animal was wolf-like, but nearly twice its size. It's greyish mane stood on end while darked hair covered the rest of its body. Scars and other blemish along its body told her this would not be an easy victory.

It came to halt once within range. Aeris peered nervously at the hot saliva gushing fluidly between its fangs. The creature sprang at her and she evaded, narrowly missing the it's sharp, enlongated claws. It's paws dug into the ground and turned sharply towards her bearing rows of its razor like teeth. Raising her staff in front of her, Aeris concentrated wholy on directing the materia's magic to her will. Fire erupted on the creature's flesh causing it to shriek and writhe on the ground in agony. It tried lunging at her one last time before collapsing feet away from her, its body smoldering to ash.

Sephiroth's eyes widened slightly disbelief and amusement. This girl had suprised him with both her bravery and skill of magic. Her accuracy with the magic's flow was amazingly percise. It seemed he had found something of value in the girl other than her heritage.

"It seems you're not entirely useless," he said at last walking towards her, arms folded across his chest.

"Huh?"

"It seems that your very good with controlling magic, Cetra. It would have taken any normal person of your level several casting to defeat that monster," he replied inspecting the charred remains.

Aeris's smile sheepishly surprised to hear anything remotely close to a compliment escape his lips. She stuttered trying to think of something nice to say in return, but her words failed her.

"Come girl, our destination is just beyond this valley."

Aeris growled in frustration. It was always 'girl' this or 'girl' that and it was begining to push her over the edge.

"I have a name you know," she spat at last, "It's Aeris, so stop calling me 'girl' or 'cetra' all the time."

Although his back was to her Sephiroth rolled his eys and continued forward.

"Are you listening to me?"

"Do you ever shut up?" he said exasperatly.

Aeris bite her tounge to keep from arguing. She had never met a man who could be inconsiderate as well as arrogant. She admired the passing scenery trying to push murderous thoughts from her head. She had to remember not to become discouraged, because doing so would indefinately insure that she would not survive this journey.

Their silence continued for what appeared to be hours on end, over which she had concluded that Sephiroth was not much of a conversastionist. He, however, welcomed the silence.

He had been trying to reach 'mother' onthe mental link that had been forged between them, but it seemed as if Jenova was preoccupied with other matters.The reunion, perhaps. He could worry about those matters later, right now he would have to concern himself with how he was going to get both the girl and himself safely across the marsh and into Junon.

He stopped once again realizing that Aeris had fallen behind. She was looking intently at indentations in the ground. Slowing his pace until he was beside her he quickly recongized what captured her attention.

"They're chocobo tracks, we must be getting close."

"Chocobo's?"

"You'll see soon enough," he ended shaking his head at the girl's innocent inquistiveness.

Coming over a small foot-hill, they approached a quaint farmhouse. A large holding pen was out front and was filled with what appeared to be over grown chickens. She stared gleefully at the large birds petting one of them lightly on the head. It offered her a cheerful wark in return.

"Are we going to buy one?" she asked removing her hand from the bird.

"No," he said drily removing a bridle from one of the nearby fencepost, "we are going to take one."

He jaw extended slighlty, "You can't be serious."

He grunted, rubbing his temples in a soothing circular motion. This girl wasreally more trouble than she was worth. "For a grown woman you certainly act just like a child. Tell me princess have you truly been babied that much all your life?" he snapped mockingly while releasing a single chocobo.

"You can't steal!" she protested.

He didn't reply but continued harnessing the bird, adjusting the straps securely.

"This is wrong!"

"Shut up!" he shouted fiercly his hand instinctivly sought for the hilt of his masamune.

She recoiled in fear, his outburst effectively silencing her once moe.

He lead the now startled bird over to where she was standing and she closed her eyes imagining that he would strike her down. But the blow never came, instead he wrappped his muscular arms around her waist and hoisted her up to rest on top of the chocobo. The sudden shift in weight caused the bird to go up a few steps, but Sephiroth coaxed the bird to a stand before settling behind her. He took the reins from her and nudge the bird with his heel.

Aeris found her senses being filled with the stench of decay as they headed away from the farm. Sephiroth stopped the bird where the green fields ended, contemplating the quickest route across the swamp. A foggy haze hung just above the bogs surface like a curtain of white, shifting as swirling vortexes chruned gracefully giving off a feeling of calm.

Gulping Aeris decided that she did not like the look of the swamp. The fact that she didn't know what lie beyond or beneath its thick muck. She had also discovered that the closer they drew to the marshland the less animals were scurrying across the plains. There was no life beyond the stale swamp.

Without warning Sephiroth kicked the chocobo forcefully, the bird warked in suprise and set off into the marsh. The violent, fast paced motion of the animal would have dismounted her if Sephiroth had not wrapped his arm around her waist, securing her tightly against him. Aeris found herself blushing unconsiously at the unexpected intimacy of their position, regardless of the circumstances they were in. The swamp was filled with an unnatural silence which was only interrupted by the splashing water beneath the chocobo.

_Somethings not right here, why are we in such a hurry?_

They continued through the marsh the chocobo slowly increasing in speed as it raced on. Aeris would occasionally hear a splash further away but disregarded is as nothing. But as they continued along the sounds became more frequent and she could distinctively hear something moving swiftly around them.

She looked ahead seeing the swamp's end only yards away. Maybe if they went a little faster they could have made it...

Aeris was abruptly thrown foward and yanked back as Sephiroth pulled back on the reins forcefully causing the bird to slide to a stop. Her head dizzy from the sudden wiplash, she gazed up to see why he had stopped. Her eyes largened in horror as a large creature slithered in front of them.

A monsterous snake towered before them, coiled loosely blocking their entrance to the cave. The scales that covered the zollom were a glistening tanned brown except for the two unique green diamond patterns under its flared hood**.(scatter: not sure what the damn thing looked like but its our fic so nah)** It's head swayed hypnotically, golden eyes glowing with a frenzied fire. Its forked tounge sensed the air about it searching for its newest victims.

Sephiroth cursed under his breath then pulled Aeris off the chocobo causing her to land on her knees in one of the small spongy pieces of land. He followed after her sending the chocobo away with a large smack. It took off racing back to the farm in the opposite direction.

Unsheathing his masamun, Sephiroth feet firmly planted in the soft soil faced the creature, his blade poised above his head, eyes flashing with anticipation for the on coming battle.

He turned his head back at Aeris who sat wide eyed and trembling upon the patch of earth which she had been thrown. She couldn't believe the sheer size of the serpant before her and even more so that Sephiroth intended to fight it._ This is crazy! How does he expect to kill a creature like this!_

"Stay back, I don't need you getting in my way."

Turning back toward the snake he concentrated on summoning a bolt of lightening onto the reptile. The creature pause and hissed in menace at the sudden shock. This was all he needed, charging at the snake with his blade forward, Sephiroth made his attack. The serpant turned to face its foe, it's body sensing the vibrations of Sephiroth's footfalls on the water. Striking out with its fangs bared it narrowly missed the pale haired warrior who had jumped onto its coiled body. With weapon in hand he tried plunging the masamune into the reptile, but the snake's wip-like tail caught him in the stomache sending him flying towards the shore.

He timed his landing and landed on his feet with all the grace of a feline. Smiling malevolently at the beast he ran along the bank towards a dead pine tree

The zollom slithered smoothly through the marsh hissing loudly in frustration at its prey. Sephiroth scaled the tree with unmatchable speed, balancing on one of he top most branches. The limb was strong but would not hold his weight for much longer, this fight would have to end quickly. Without much wait the snake was already making its way up to him, its body coiled around the dying tree like ivy, enclosing it in a choking embrace. Sephiroth stood still patiently waiting as the snake's head slithered just past him and was barely above the tree's peak. Having lost sight of it's meal the snake scanned the area left and right, unable to pin point the swordsman. Sephiroth took advantage of this opprotunity, unsheathing his long sword once again, he sprang on top of the monster's head and before the creature could throw him off he thrust the sword into the snake's skull. The creature screamed in pain thrashing its head widely with the swordstill impaled through its bottom jaw. Grasping his masamune's hilt Sephiroth twisted the head upside down and slammed the zollom's head onto the tree's top, the branches tip harpooning it in the neck sending blood spewing from every angle. Sliding the sword out of the serpant's cranium, Sephiroth jumped down landing on knee to the spongy earth below.

Aerismet him, his coat shining with fresh blood and his blade slick with it. She had watched from afar his masacre of the animal. The sight brought her stomache to her throat. He stood up and looked at her, his cat like slits observing the fear she incurred. Seeing the bloodlust still radianting from his eyes and his enjoyment for ending life only further sickened her. The man could slay monsters and men alike without remorse. A cold hearted killer at best; a monster himself.

Turning away towards the mine she watched him clean his blade on his coat, the silver blade sliding into the black sheath with a sharp "click".

She entered in the mine cautiously, shying away from dark corners and stepping lightly over small creatures that would often scurry across her path. Sephiroth kept close behind her guiding her through the winding tunnels and pathways intwining beneath the mountain. She quickly glanced back at him, shuddering despite herself, she wished she could have left him back there, but she was paralyzed by fear.

Her knees suddenly buckled beneath her and she leaned breathlessly against the wall. Her gaze followed him as he scanned the surrounding area for further threat, looking at her once finished.

"Afraid?" he chuckled cleaning the traces of crimson that streaked his hair.

She didn't reply but instead peered wordlessly at the ground. She knew he knew the answer.

"Why?" he asked approaching her slowly, the sounds of his steps magnified by the hollow cave."I did save you, you should be grateful. I didn't just decide to feed you to that overgrown serpant."

"You and that snake are no different!" she cried eyes brimmed with tears," You too enjoy the slaughter of innocent people!"

He raised an eyebrow quizically, "The president?" He laughed humorously,"I assure he was far from innocent, he deserved no less then what I delivered him."

"It doesn't matter," she repeated now in a whisper. "Who are you to decide who lives and who dies?"

His humor faded as he stepped closer to her putting a mere inch between them. He propped and arm against the stone wall and leaned in futher. She turned her head away for him her eyes fixated on resolutely nothing,but she could still feel his breath hot agianst her face.

"Such a naive girl," he hissed."I will be god soon enough."

He hatred began to further boil for the heartless man in front of her. He longed for nothing, but the power to control everyone and everything. Any thought of sympathy for the man she had previously harbored vanished. She reached out to slap the smirk of his face when he seized her wrist...

"You monster..."

"You have no ide," he whispered codly. Backing away slowly he narrowed his eyes at her sending a feeling of utter vunerability up her spine. He released her arm.

"I will reveal to you a true monster soon enough," he said turning away continuing through one of the various tunnels that surrounded them. She followed speechlessly through the dimly lit cavern. It all seemed so gloomy at first, the air was terribly stifling, dead almost. As they ventured further throughthe mineshe noticed something that felt like small breeze passing through the tunnel as they began to travel uphill. She also took note that the rocks that made up some of the walls and such had little flecks of mythril embedded in them making them shine as they passed through.

Feeling a familiar craving in the pit of her stomach she decided to break the silence that had descended upon them with a long awaited complaint.

"I'm hungry," she said at last.

He paused," I had forgotten you need to eat."

He began searching through a satchel and tossed her some bread he had purchased while they were in Kalm.

"It will have to do until we reach Junon. There we can restock supplies."

She knodded and quickly devoured the bread. It was nothing spectacular to the senses but it was enough to sooth the ache of her stomach.

Sephiroth had gone ahead searching for a place that was suitable for rest. As she finished her meal she saw him retreat through one of the nearby passage ways.

"Follow me," he said leading down a path to the right. She gasped lightly as he led her into a wide cave. The ceiling had a small opening that acted as a skylight allowing her to view the night sky. The moonlight flowed in through the vacant space making the mythril glisten like the stars above them. This was definately better than sleeping in the wilderness.

Using one of his fire materia, Sephiroth swiftly lit a fire in the middle of the cave setting it aglow with firelight.

"Get some rest," he commanded tossing her a blanket.

She took it and sprawled out on the cave floor curling up to the fire for warmth.

"Goodnight, Sephiroth," she yawned tiredsomely closing her eyes and soon giving way to sleep.

He gave a 'hmp' in reply and watched her breathing slow as she fell into a deep slumber. Slumping up against the far wall he watched the firelight dance rythmically across her features. Her face relaxed and ungaurded. Was this the only time she didn't fear him? Folding his arms across his chest he watched over the flower girl the rest of the night.

**Scatter's Note: God, that's a long chapter. You guys have no idea how excruating it is to type all that. My left hand( the weak one) is pulsing in pain. But, shucks, u guys are worth it! Sorry for the belated update but send all ur flames and hate mail to elebreth its all her fault...im a chapter a head of her ne ways. love u guys**

**Scatter Plot aka Neon Blue**


End file.
